A Burning Heart
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: One of Lucy Heartfilia's made up stories. It is about a magical world unlike Fairytale, but there are a lot of familiar faces and names. There are brave knights and glorious princes, there are mysterious castles and dark dungeons, there are innocent fairies and dangerous dragons. How does Lucy write? Find out and read...
1. Chapter 1

**Not the same as the Manga. This is a story of a fairytale set in a faraway kingdom. One of which countless legends have been told...**

**.**

**I don't own Fairy tail.****_No way, I don't want to! That would be far to much responsibility, I live near the guild though and it's far to near sometimes for my liking. What with Natsu banging on my Window whenever he's board and Grey stripping anywhere and Ezra being terrifying and smacking down anyone in the guild who she thinks needs to be kissed with a fist. I think I'm the only normal one here._**

_**Oh well, that's what makes Fairytail so much fun. **_

.

_**Dear Mum,**_

_**This is a romance and an adventure/ fantasy.**_

_**This is my first love story for fairytail, I hope you like it. I wish you were here to tell me and talk to me whether you think I'm any good or not at writing.**_

_**I can never show this to anyone else in my guild/family if I do I might just die. They would probably laugh at it and then try to make a big event out of it. Natsu would probably try to act it out and Ezra definitely love her role. But the very idea of Natsu reading this makes my palms melt. He must NEVER read this. For your eyes only mum, And wish me luck. You know what they say, 'Small beginnings make great endings.'**_

_**Your loving daughter, **_

_**Lucy of Fairytail **_

_**I love you xxx**_

_**.**_

_**PS: Sir Walter Scott: wrote part of this poem for the Lady of the Lake. I, Lucy Heartfilia, have written the rest. I call it 'Fairy-land's Beat'.**_

.

A BURNING HEART: FAREWELL

.

**Fairy-Land's Beat**

.

'Tis merry, 'tis merry, in Fairy-land

When fairy birds are singing,

When the court doth ride by their monarch's side,

With bit and Bridle ringing:

.

And gaily shines the fairy land

But all is glistening show,

Like the idle gleam that December's Beam

Can dart on ice and snow.

.

I dance, I dance in Fairy-land

Where the fireflies are glowing,

I see with eyes alight, unhindered

What's true, and worth of showing:

.

The Light of truth protects Fairy-land

The sun rains down his sweet delight,

To all the gentle beasts and birds alike,

Rest easy now, day and night.

.

Fear not, fear not, in Fairy-land

All those with hearts of gold,

But beware to them who heed me not,

Whose souls become so cold.

.

Take care, do not hate in Fairy-land

Do not be consumed by your own desire,

Do not fall prey to the dragon of hate,

Or you will burn within his fire.

.

I lay there in the grass underneath the ancient fairy-tree, it was a beautiful Ash tree. The leaves were just coming into their final autumn stage of glory. Glowing many shades of gold, orange, and royal reds, they lit up the hillside with their dazzling colours and could be seen from miles around. The Ash tree was enormous, and the tallest and oldest of all the trees in , and I often came here for peace and quiet. No one came up on this hill. It was isolated and abandoned, with not a flower nor a bush in sight, only the lonesome tree surround by grassy fields.

This was bliss. Listening to the wind whistling through the leaves. It sounded... like the sea, and yet not quite like the sea. As if it was farther away perhaps. I always wanted to go and visit the sea again, I hadn't seen it since mother died, and it is so far away.

A gust of wind hit the fiery tree again bringing down a rain of red and orange leaves. I sat up and held my head up and shut my eyes... _I love the feeling of the valley breezes running through my hair. Right now I have it down, I like it that way, it feels free and unburdened and helps me to forget of my own worries and problems. Today is my last day in the Valley of Chaste, then I'll be going to live in the City of Golenbell. _I lay back down again. Golenbell what would that be like.

Oh, how boring. Let's make up another song... hum-mm...

.

My Antonymous filled Poem

.

My name is Lucy Ebony

I now live in glorious poverty.

Many men have riches to spare,

But our land here is bare, bare, bare.

.

They ask father 'Do you work or rest?'

And tell him what they think is best

They smile, then frown

Then take him down, down, down to town.

.

He's at the summit, I'm at the base,

I'm ready to go to give to the chase

Whether it be earth, or out to sea

I will be free, be free, be free

.

I tell no lie, the truth be told

I'd rather live out in the cold.

Than here, in captive slavery

I wish, wish, wish for liberty.

.

I enjoy the dusk, I relish the dawn

I love to watch the day be born

My Joy that 'twas back then so common, has now become indeed quite rare

As my father has turned my hope to despair.

_Well that was miserable. That is what's on my mind though, it isn't my fault that I can't think of anything else. Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. Maybe I'll like the city and enjoy my cousin's home there. I hadn't seen my little Cousin for so long now. I wonder what Levy's like now?_

_I think I still like the old songs most. They are more positive and beautiful than the ones I make first one was a song my mother used to sing to me before she passed away. I used to believe every word, but now in this dark world I find it hard to waste my thoughts on believing in Fairies and so forth. Why should I believe in the dragon and fairy stories any-more, and even if I did, how would it help me. I have never seen a fairy and there is no such thing as a Dragon. The only reason I keep on singing this song is because of the memoires it holds. _

I stood up. It was time to be heading back home for the last time. I needed to get ready to leave early tomorrow morning. "Farewell my old friend." I lent my head against the tree's trunk. "I may never see you again."

My father hasn't really looked at me since mother died. I'm nothing but a shadow of a memory he once had. I might as well be dead in his eyes. I think he wants to start over with someone else, I'm sure, and I know he doesn't want me around.

.

The next day I set off. _On the road into the city I go. I don't mind that no one cares it gives me freedom and courage. I will start a new and start well. I will be taught, I will learn. I wonder what is in store for me. _


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the City of Golenbell

**_I_**** do not own fairytail. But may your day be blessed by my imagination. YEAH! **

**write faster... write faster... WRITE FASTER!**

**Not happening, oh well.**

**WARNING! This is not a fanfic for Lucy and Gray, so don't get to worked up I'm just introducing the characters. :D**

**by Abigail Skywalker**

**.**

_Letter to mum continued. _

_._

_Chapter 2_

_._

_A Burning Heart: Enter the City of Golenbell._

_._

I was never one to be idle nor dependent on others. After spending months of my life studying maps and the stars, hoping that one day I'll be able to make good use of them. I have at last left and ventured out on my own. I'm on my way to Golenbell.

It took me nearly four weeks journey to get here by foot. There were many tricky routes to take and not an obvious path to follow. If you did follow the rich man's horses' and carriages path you would probably not make it to your destination, well I wouldn't have at any rate. Thieves were often heard of in these parts and they thrived in their trade. All travellers who journey without the right protection or number of people would get preyed upon, that is if you stay on the path to get picked off at random. I did not fancy taking that chance however, so I made and planned out a different route through the Blackthorn Forest.

I had heard so many terrifying tales of the night witches and woodland ghosts one might have thought I would be terrified to venture there alone. But somehow I wasn't. My eyes where opened to the falsehoods of pointless gossip before I left the village.

I had asked my father if he was going to walk me into the city or send someone with me. I was shocked when he regretfully stated he would do neither. I soon found that there had been a few rumours going around the village lately that I wasn't really the daughter of Mr. Ebony, nor the daughter of his wife, but a vengeful spirit that had latched onto the couple and had cursed them ever since. Being both too beautiful and smart, some saw it as a curse and others called me a witch behind my back. Once I had heard all this it just made me all the more eager to leave. I don't want to live in a place where people constantly lie. If they were lying about me. Who else had they lied about.

So, witches, and ghosts, why would I believe in something like that if I had no prove of ever meeting one. I was supposed to be a witch apparently, so why should I fear people like me. I am not afraid. There was nothing terrifying underneath the skies, out here with nothing but the stars' light to bother you at night. If you have no bonfire and make no loud noises, nothing bothers you. Bonfires might keep animals away, but it attracts people. And I'd prefer to take my chances with the animals.

.

The time of arrival happened that night, the night I couldn't sleep for the thick fog that covered the forest floor and hid a lot of the way, but I decided to walk on under the full moon which helped to light my path. When I came out of the woods at the top of the Creepers Forest I knew I had come upon the city, for I could see thousands of little lights in the distance even through the fog I knew Golenbell must be at the other end of the valley. I had no idea what a great and large city would be like and I found it near impossible to imagine.

I sat down in the grass at the edge of the wood looking down into the hidden valley. I could picture the sun rising and lighting up the valley, and I'd have a great view from up here once it did come up. I set up camp and pulled my cloak around me tighter the air was cold and damp tonight. The owls where hooting in far off trees, and I could hear the soft sounds of other curious night time animals scurrying about looking of food. The skies were becoming clear and dark, making the stars shine brightly in its depths, and the grass was wet, cold and unrelenting, unwanting to show any from of hospitality. However, I rolled out my blanket and rested underneath the open sky.

At my high vantage point I was now above the clouds and could see for miles. The mist had sunk down to hide away the occupants of the city. Daybreak was just about to start, I glanced off to my right looking over the hills, awaiting the sunrise. It started slowly giving out a golden gleam that was reflected through the trees. Then, shining off the tops of roofs and reflecting its light in the lakes and pools, the sun raises started to hit the city. I watched on in awe as the sun burned away the mist and reviled the beautiful city. The topmost point of the city was the Golenbell Castle, which dwarfed all other buildings. It was the centre piece of the city, its twisting piers and towers seemingly shining like gold and woven up together like a living flower trying to catch a hold of the the treasured sun. As it rose higher I saw more. I knew 50 miles South East was the everlasting sea. About 19 miles to the west a spring, that started at the top of the mountain fast flowing, cascaded down a cliff face, falling into a lake that billowed into a river its water looking clear as crystal. As the water came closer to the city the river banks seemed to be lit up with colour. They were like living gardens with as much colour as you could possibly want to see. The autumn trees here where beautiful.

I shut my eyes for a few moments taking my time to relax and enjoy the sunrise and sound of the birds awaking in the forest behind me. This was perfectly serene and still. Did I have to really go down into the city? It looked a lot fairer from up here. The idea of leaving to venture into the city was an unwelcome endeavour. I wasn't sure if I wanted to relinquish my freedom just yet.

Before I knew it I fell asleep in the rising sun light. It was peaceful and tranquil.

.

"Why is she here all alone? Who is she?" _Who? Am I still dreaming? _

"So are you goin' stare at her all day? Or wake her up?" _what was this voice? A man's voice._

I opened my eyes to find another dark pair looking straight into mine. Self-defence kicked in and I slapped him away from me and spun out of his reach and lunged for a knife that I had in my bag.

"Hahaha!" I turned to find one of the intruders laughing at the others misfortune. "That was the most unmanly thing I ever saw!" He was dressed head to toe in a black hooded cape and riding a horse. His hood was down though revealing his white blonde hair that glistened in the morning sunlight. His hands had armour and I was sure the rest of him did as well. He mocked his fellow man, "You got slapped down by a girl!" He glanced back at me, "A runaway maid most likely." and raised his hand in a mock hello.

"We are knights of the Golenbell hall. Servants to the great King Makarov. We bare you no ill-will." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed a minuscule amount as if greeting me on foot was not worth the effort. "We, are at your service little miss." He seemed to think he was being funny so I gave him a smile and apologized for the mistake I had made. I stepped aside out of the way, pulled my hood up to cover my hair, and rolled up my bedding and made ready to leave the now crowded area.

The young knight that I had knocked away without a second glance seemed a little more suspicious of me than his colleague. "Wait, what is a maiden like you doing so far up here at this time in the morning?" He seemed concerned and suspicious, which I thought was rather odd. I'm not used to having people worry about me.

"Hey! Fullbuster! You can't go asking young women that question. She might not have the right to answer. You know what I mean..." What was he assuming? The younger man blushed at those words, and I got their meaning.

"I have a right to answer! I am a free woman, and am a servant to no man or woman! I have come to Golenbell at the request of my aunt to help her in the city."

"Alone?"

"Yes, I came alone."

The look on 'Fullbuster's face changed to one of concern. "I can't let you leave and enter into the city unescorted. We will take you there."

"Oh, no I'd much rather walk. Besides, I haven't far to go now and I don't want to trouble you."

"It will be no trouble," he said and took my bag out of my hands and strapped it onto his horse.

"Wait! I don't have money to pay you with, I can't afford your services or a ride." I answered.

"There is no need." Fullbuster smiled back, "Why would I ask for payment if I have offered you a ride?" His voice was deep and had a scratchy sound to it that sounded interesting and gave him an edge. He was also not as finely dressed as the other. Maybe a little under-dressed, with no cape or armour on he did look slightly out of place next to his companion with only a simple tunic, pants, and boots on, but for some reason he looked elegant and noble. Standing next to him, his horse was a beautiful grey speckled Stallion that seemed to be just as easy going as his master eating the grass before his feet waiting for his rider to climb back up again.

"Are... are you sure? I can't be held accountable." He seemed so nice, but I must never take chances. "No! I don't even know who you are."

"Oh! Well the name I'm know by is Sir Gray, of Fullbuster and this manly man over here is Sir Elfman, of the house of Strauss. We are both knights in the city you are travelling to." He knelt down on one knee, "On my honour as a knight I will not let any harm befall you whilst your in my company." his dark grey eyes caught a hold of mine concern and worry was glazing them, "I am pleased no harm has come upon you on your journeys, but I would like to ensure you get to your aunt's house safely. If it pleases you, I would like to escort you there." He got up and offered me his hand. He had not really given me the choice, with my bags already taken I was going with him whether I wanted to or not. But the way he had said it had been so polite and kind I wanted to go in with him.

"Oh,... very well... and thank you. I would appreciate it." What else was I supposed to say? I took his hand and he lead me to his horse. Without a second word he jumped up onto the horse with amazing speed and gracefulness, and reached back down for me.

I first thought was that he wouldn't be able to pick me up, and my next one was panic 'I was going to be riding a horse with a real knight'. What if I slip or fall off?

"No need to worry," he spoke into my thoughts, "I'm a good rider I won't let you fall." His left hand reached down for mine again and I placed my left hand on the horse's saddle and my right into his own hand. The way he lifted me up felt effortless, as if I weighed nothing. His left arm lifted me up and his right arm circled round my waist supporting me and pulled me into his lap. It felt uncomfortable sitting side-saddle, so I lifted my cape up and twisted my body around to face the front. I felt his strong arms on either side of me again as he reached for the horses reins and adjusted me in the seat.

I can't remember the last time I rode a horse, but I am certain it wasn't this tall. I felt nervous, but also excited as looked out between the horse ears at the city again now almost completely visible. It was a long way down.

.

The ride down from the mountain paths was uneventful and pleasant, with little to distract the horses and slow down their pace. I found that I quite enjoyed the ride itself. And that Sir Fullbuster was indeed a great rider. He made me feel very safe in his arms, even though he was a stranger to me.

We passed through the narrow paths and over streams and finally came down into the valley itself, and joined up to the main road. Then we were at the river's edge and the road ahead of us ran over many arched bridges. The water danced in the early sunlight. I caught glimpses of fishing boats and ship's masts this was most certainly a busy city. There were many other travellers on the road besides us in these early hours it was hard to imagine how many more there would be later on at the peak of the day.

"Would you like a drink?" Sir Fullbuster reached for his flask and handed it to me before I gave an answer. I took a small sip of its contents, still feeling a little weary of my good fortune, but the taste surprised me. It was sweet and delicious, like honey and fruit. I took another deeper sip to get a better taste.

"I see you like it."

"Yes, I've never had it before." I thanked him and handed it back.

"I'll be sure to bring you some of your own when I am to be here next." He answered, and for some reason I felt warmed to the core of my being. Whether that was the drink or his words I can't tell.

At the far end of the bridge I saw the walls of the city rise up like a giant fortress or a prison towering high above anyone going through the gates. Once we reached the gates themselves I found them to be far wider than I had first given them credit for. Since from a distance the gateway had looked narrow, but up close they could easily let 20 horses, side by side ride out of the gate all at once.

Once inside the gate I realized the kindness of this knight's gesture, bringing me in on a horse not only got me out of harms way from wayward, arrogant riders, but also out of thick stench of the crowd. The seemed to move together as one big mob, this way and that.

I never before in my entire life seen a place more bustling and busy. They sell everything and anything. There are caverns by the dozen on every street. Unlike my father whose heart dwells on money to be spent on keeping are family respectable which I never truly valued til now, these men are far worse. My old nurse used to say 'he that loves glass without G, Take away L, and that is he.' And indeed though it seemed rude and judgemental at the time now I believe it to be. Those in the city are shallow, slothful, inactive, sluggish, gossips, and impolite. Well, maybe not all.

I had given my letter with instructions from my aunt to her house or building to Sir Fullbuster and was relieved to find he knew exactly where to go. I would probably have gotten lost in the crowd. The two knights made their way through the crowds far easier than those who were on foot, for no one wants a horse breathing down their necks or treading on their feet, and tended to give way to us. I also became very aware of the glances I got from many of those on foot. Glares or glances of jealousy or even sometimes of pity. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it. So I tried to push it to the back of my mind.

"We are getting nearer now." Sir Fullbuster spoke gently into my ear. Sir … Elfman lead the way down a few more streets into a farely respectable area, which gave me a great feeling of relief. For some reason I was dreading the arrival, and the thought that my aunt might be just as bad off as my father had haunted me most of the journey.

Finally, we arrived at the house and Fullbuster jumped down first in order to ensure my safe dismount. I suddenly felt again very nervous. He was just so elegant and here I was in a tacky robe and hood, and my dress was not even worthy of being seen. I placed my hand in his as he helped me down off his magnificent beast. I couldn't help look up into his eyes as he held onto my hand. His eyes were grey, blue, or even green I couldn't quite tell, they were dark and mysterious and pleasant. He let go of my hand and I thanked him.

Now was for the moment of truth. I walked up to the door hoping beyond hope that my aunt was a woman of stature and not some nobody like I was. Please let her be the mistress of the house not a servant... Please...

It seemed an age before someone came and answered the door, but when they did and the introductions were made it seemed that my aunt was the lady of the house had been planning for my arrival for a few weeks. Preparing a room and making the servants busy. It didn't take long for my packs to be taken quickly inside and for the main servants to introduce themselves. Once that had been done I turned back to my guides to give them a very grateful thank you. I also felt bad I had promised I would have nothing to give them, but my aunt looked far better off than I had first thought.

"Well, I wish to thank you both very much for your support and apologize for doubting you earlier."

Sir Elfman gave a grin and glanced the other way as if he knew a secret. Whereas Sir Fullbuster simply smiled, "It has been a pleasure lady..." He paused as if embarrassed, "Well, forgive me I seem to have forgotten your name."

"My name Lucy of Ebony," I started, but then reconsidered, my father's name had nothing to do with me any more he had cast me out. "My Uncle's name is McGarden, my own family is dead and I'll be living here with my Uncle, Aunt and Cousin from now on." For some reason I still felt nervous. My fingers were clasped in front of me, and his gaze seemed more intense. "I am in your debt, thank you for showing me such kindness."

"Your welcome my lady," he swung up again onto his horse. It was the first time I noticed his hair was unruly, pitch black, and falling into his eyes. "I hope to see you again Lucy McGarden." He nodded his head once in farewell and then both knights rode back up the road we had come down on.

Once he was out of sight, I became aware that my hood was no longer up. Which meant he had had to have seen my hair. I lifted my hands up to touch it. Thankfully I had the sense the day before to plait it so it didn't look to bad. But with waist long blonde hair in a plait with random strands coming out at all places I still looked like a wild person.

I do hope I'll see him again. It had been a long time since any respectable man had shown any interest in me.

.

**Well my second Chapter... Who likes the story so far? Please give me a review and voice your opinions I love to get useful advice on how to improve.  
**

**Do you want me to continue to expand the plot and story or do you just want another boring hot romance that burns one minute and then is forgotten the next? More fantasy? More drama? And More bizarre introductions?  
**

**Yes... Of course you do. :D**


	3. A New Home

**Well I haven't updated for this story, for almost two months now! I didn't expect for it to take so long. Let's just say I got carried away with my other Fan-fiction. I need to get back into this. :D**

**Lucy has just arrived in Golenbell City, and has been welcomed into her Aunt's home.**

.

A Burning Heart 3: A New Home

.

.

It had been such a long time since I had seen my cousin and Aunt that I had quite forgot what they looked like. One thing that I had remember though was that my little cousin had always been smaller than me, so when she came running down the stairs, through the corridors, and into the main hall in order to greet me in an enormous and welcoming hug I recognized her at once for being who she was an entire head shorter than me and letting a warm and cheerful smile ordain her tidy and loving face. It would have to be declared an understatement to say that I appreciated the sentiment. I loved it. It had been some time since someone embraced me without any remorse or as a tiresome after thought.

Levy was exactly how I imagined her to be, carefree and helpful, not at all dull or uninteresting. She had much to talk and discuss with me, but I thought at first that I might never be able to get a breath of anything interesting out while I was with her, but I discovered that she allowed conversation after having a cheerful and bubbling ramble herself. She had a brilliant sense of humour and was a thrill to be around in more ways than one, having not only read many books and studied hard to be considered intelligent, but also valued and spent enough time with people to be able to communicate well with anyone she met. She had a lot going for her; Not only her style, a beautiful white/orange layered gown, small delicate feet, clean, petite hands, and a flowing, magical, looking hair, but also a pretty and untainted happiness that made me feel as if all my troubles had been melted away in one smile or hug. In comparison I was like the flower Buttercup being placed into the same vase as an Anagallis Arvensis or Blue Pimpernel, a spot of yellow in a sea of blue, small and practically invisible. I felt loved, but very much out of my depth. What could I do to compare with her? I had stories to tell, but I was a little more reserved than my energetic cousin, whose endless and exciting stories thrilled anyone who had a good mind to be close by her.

My Aunt was much the same as her daughter, if not a bit more serious in the matters of life that my cousin lived in bliss without knowing or fained deliberate ignorance. My Aunt was a business woman who excelled at being the best in her field of work, and was determined to be spoken well of and accepted in all 'well thought of' circles. And so the first conversation that my Aunt and I had wasn't about my father's health or happiness or how life had been back home, but about me and my journey to Golenbell, which when analysed later would reveal that she was simply integrating me to make sure I was worthy enough to be under her roof, but at the time was to me an acknowledgement of my existence as a person in my own right, not belonging under the shadow of my father, but simply the relative that she had prepared for. I was overjoyed.

I had not expected to be shown around the entire house upon my arrival, or then to be sat down with my aunt next. I felt so dirty and unclean compared to my surroundings. Aunt and Cousin I'll do my best so you can be proud of me to call me family.

"So, … tell me again? Lucy, ..." I waited for the rest to come patiently. It was to be expected, my Aunt obviously cared a great deal about appearances and my arrival had been noticed. I was most certainly the poor and undeserving relative that had turned up at her front door with nothing but a few meagre possessions that weren't even worth her giving a second glance. My Aunt continued, "...you travelled here by YOURSELF on foot? What did your father have to say about this? Does he even know that you left by yourself?"

"Yes, he knows." I was going to regret saying this, but she deserved to know the truth. "My father is to remarry, and my soon to be mother in law was certain that I had been the course of his misfortune." I took a moment to consider what was best to be said. "I think she had it in her mind that I was a sort of witch and spread the rumour around the village. By the time I came to leave no one wanted to have anything to do with me, and I left by myself."

"But what did your father do for you? He gave you money for the journey I hope?"

"No Aunt, he found it easier to lay the blame on me as well." I looked down into my hands remembering the cheerful past when my mother was still living. "He bid me a good journey, but mentioned that I was not to come back."

"WHY THE ARROGANT COUNTRY CLOWN!" My Aunt looked furious, and had the eyes of a murderer with the look to kill. "To abandon a daughter, a niece of mine, for a peacock pansy of a woman most likely!" She vigorously brushed her dress as if the idea of my fathers actions had crumpled it and tainted the surface. "I already hated the man for taking away my sister, and now this!" She stood up and walked over to me. "Well Lucy my niece, you will most certainly be welcome here." She took my hands into hers, and then for the first time seemed to notice the state I was in.

"Levy! Dear!" Cousin Levy came running around the corner in a dash of colour. "Take Lucy up to your bedroom! Make sure to tell the servants to prepare a bath for her and have her wear one of your gowns, this one is torn in multiple places." My Aunt turned away in disgust as if my very presence was ruining her day. My cousin gripped my arm and pulled me away. With all the mirrors about the building it was easy to see my reflection everywhere. Comparing myself to them it was not surprising that she would be embarrassed by me. However, it would be quite exciting to see what my Aunt had in store, I hadn't been given new clothes for some time now, it was like I had been adopted into a new family and new home for a new start.

.

.

The bath had been excellent and so had the dinner. I could have almost sworn that I hadn't ever had food that had ever been so tasty. Not only had the bath, bedroom, and dressing up been good, but I was also thoroughly impressed by how well I looked after I had been cleaned up. It was quite unexpected. Both my Aunt and my Cousin Levy had looked surprised or even amazed when I arrived in the dinning hall having found my way down stairs by being guided by the servants. They had even managed to give my hair a wash, rinse, and rubbed it dry. I felt beautiful and squeaky clean, as the saying goes.

My Cousin, being an only child suffering from extreme boredom, seemed absolutely determined to be the centre of my attention and during the course of the meal had spoken of all the things she had planned for us to do together. Even when we had finished both the meal and the dessert she carried on speaking to me. Her honesty and thrill making me feel just as excited as her.

"First we will explore the gardens in the inner courtyard. I know a few of the guards there that allow me through. The Gardens are so vast, and perfect they just can't be missed!" She shut her eyes as if by doing so she could conjure up the necessary images that would help her to describe it best. "Oh! And the Waterfall! It is the most beautiful thing you will ever see Lucy."

"It sounds wonderful! I can't wait to see!" I managed to answer. I had to be quick about that though, because Levy loved to talk to me.

"Yes! Yes! We will go there tomorrow!" She stopped in front of my new bedroom door, "My dresses are a little too short for you so we will go shopping for some new clothes afterwards okay?!"

"Wait! But I don't … I couldn't even think to..."

"No! No! None of that! I will buy you some clothes with my own money. You have such a pretty figure it would be silly to try and make it fit into clothes that are too small for you." She gave me her best smile and took off dancing and skipping down the hall. "I see you tomorrow Lucy!" she called back over her shoulder.

I walked into my enormous room and fell onto my bed that seemed like the centrepiece of this beautiful dream I was in. I was going to be loved here. I had been excepted, and I was being spoiled by all these free gifts. How on earth will I ever be able to repay my aunt for all that she has done.

I somehow managed to get out of the costume that I had been wrapped up in, and into the feather bed. This made me feel like a princess in the clouds. Mum, what would you say if you could see me now. I feel like I'm floating on softness.

And so I fell asleep, dreaming of the day ahead. Of walking through gardens with waterfalls and shopping for items of which I have probably never even used before, of the castle in all it's splendor, and of the mystic wood north of town. Why I dreamt of that I don't know? Maybe it is because I've been wondering by myself for such a long time now that I am just unconsciously looking for the next adventure around the corner.


End file.
